Soundwave's Got a New Femme
Log Title: Soundwave's Got a New Femme Characters: Harbinger, Scales, Slugfest, Soundwave Location: Harmonex Date: December 8, 2018 TP: Harmonex TP Summary: Soundwave's newest tape, Harbinger, is loose! She finds him at Harmonex. Category:2018 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 21:10:38 on Saturday, 8 December 2018.' < irc.dal.net> ; posts a video of a kitten being fed from a bottle. Scales glides silently into Harmonex, floating in on a breeze and landing gently on top of a ruined building. < irc.dal.net> Organic pets may very well be the best pets. < irc.dal.net> heeh. aww. Soundwave is having another night guarding Harmonex. He hears most everything but hasnt heard Scales float in yet. Hes concentrating on one of the crystals, tilting his head at it almost thoughtfully as he listens. Harbinger arrival is... not very Recon-y. Even before she gets remotely close to the center of the city were most beings are everyone can her music blasting from what look like very human-like headphones settled on her head, with the small Tape singing along in a rather musical voice. The song? The Pokemon Theme Song. GAME: Scales PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Scales tilts her head. Music. Hey, she knows that music! That's Pokemon music! She hops from the rooftop to a smaller crystal, getting closer to the source. Soundwave is not most beings. He can hear the smallest sound miles away. "Harbinger?" He asks, looking towards where the music is coming from. "She is ready?" he then hears something on the rooftop. "Show yourself." < irc.dal.net> did you know that some organic pets have no access to their optics upon their initial forging, or as organics call it 'creation date'? < irc.dal.net> Organics call it birthday not creation date. < irc.dal.net> I don't know where you're getting your information from. < irc.dal.net> posts a picture of a milk carton where 'creation date' is visible on the side. Harbinger finally gets closer, the small Tape coming into view of Soundwave but does not reply as she keeps singing the song, her head bobbing to the sides with the beat before she stops a small distance from Soundwave as the son finishes, and fliips her hammer, setting it's top on the ground as she rests both hands on the top of it's handle, "Show myself, Pops? Hard to do when left in a cage.." She grins widely, her head still bobbing as music still lightly spills from her headphones though its muted to the point its just heard not understood, "But shouldn't leave Seekers as guards..or at least one who falls for a simple smile." Which her grin turns into a wide smile, the Tape bobbing on her feet a bit as she mvoes both hands to glasp behind her back, doing her best to maximize her cuteness. < irc.dal.net> The fact that I am an organic as you say. Scales clings to the crystal and peers over the top, the top half of her head just visible if someone were to look in the right place. That's the Pokemon music, she's sure of it. But who's the little femme? < irc.dal.net> well maybe your thing is slang, IDK < irc.dal.net> posts a cat picture, where the cat is holding a paw over its mouth in surprise. < irc.dal.net> We use creation date for when we create something like a machine. < irc.dal.net> we say 'forge date' or perhaps 'manufacturing date' < irc.dal.net> Forging is what I've always heard it called. < irc.dal.net> some arte forged, some cold constructed. < irc.dal.net> Humans call a new child or a new animal being created as being born because we give birth. < irc.dal.net> hence manufacturing date. but I wouldn't expect a humie to understand such things < irc.dal.net> We do not have an assembly line to construct our children. < irc.dal.net> oh yes I read about that < irc.dal.net> We do, however, construct machines or buildings or any number of other things. GAME: Soundwave FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. < irc.dal.net> but the terminology is confusing. I don't see how you get 'born' from 'birth' That seems like a language error. 'to barth' 'birthing' 'borth' so you say 'she borth a new model the other day' that makes more sense to me < irc.dal.net> or maybe 'birthed' < irc.dal.net> I wouldn't expect an inorganic to understand. Soundwave doesn't see Scales in her location. He is focused on Harbinger. "It is you. You have been released then?" he asks, watching Harbinger for signs of the insanity she was locked away for. "Or did you. Ah. You escaped. Perhaps you are not fit to be free yet." he doesn't seem phased by the cuteness. < irc.dal.net> Unfortunately, I understand how humans are assembled. < irc.dal.net> English has a long and confusing history. < irc.dal.net> From waht I understand the male delivers the parts to the female who has a built in factory. In nine months there is a product. < irc.dal.net> for us it is different, depending on if you are constructed or forged. < irc.dal.net> It's far more complicated than that, Guardian. < irc.dal.net> It sounds inefficient. A long time for one product. < irc.dal.net> you know, I said that too once, but remember, there are a LOT of factories Harbinger reaches up and slides her facemask upwards to show off her face, optics almost seeming to dance with a wide mixture of emotions.. and the small tape is /never/ idle, as one foot is always tapping the ground or a finger taping out a rythmn on her wrist, "Oh? Was I suppose to stay in there? But it was so small! No TV... nothing to read... no one to talk to but those stuffy Seekers.. Nothing to bbbbrreaaakkk..." Her optics close for a second on the last few words, and she almost seems to /purr/ but opens her eyes again adn watches Soundwave, "It wasn't nice to lock me away. I am a good girl." She again does that little 'cute' shuffle as she watches the larger Con. < irc.dal.net> and the product is not fully capable of its function for another 18 years. < irc.dal.net> That is incorrect. < irc.dal.net> so there's not necessarily a production line, but more of produce on demand < irc.dal.net> coudl you explain? You have more experience then we do, Rawhead. < irc.dal.net> A female is capable of producing children before eighteen. < irc.dal.net> which, given the Earth's system, produce-on-demand works out for them, I think. They're at a resources threshold < irc.dal.net> but is she fully capable of her function besides reproduction? < irc.dal.net> One could argue they're humans are not capable of their functions even after they become adults. Depends on the individual human. < irc.dal.net> eh thats something we all have in common Soundwave sighs. "I suppose if you stay by me and don't get in any trouble...you can stay free. Have you been informed of the Harmonex situation?" < irc.dal.net> speaking of sparklings, one of mine is free now. < irc.dal.net> But a female is fully capable of producing children earlier than eighteen. Whether she is properly capable of taking care of said child is a different story. Scales peers a bit more around the crystal. This isn't who she was looking for, but it -is- really interesting. The little dragon adjusts her grip so she doesn't fall. < irc.dal.net> Also you are not guaranteed only a single child per birth. < irc.dal.net> you know, that's sorta inspiring. I sorta feel I could take off some time, learn how to build, cold construct a new Cybertronian myself, like some others have done...well, at least a body, if no animation < irc.dal.net> then she is still a sparkling, and not quite a full being. I have personally constructed a few cybertronians. < irc.dal.net> spark splice? << Autobot>> Imager says, "what do you guys think about constructing some new Bots?" < irc.dal.net> some are that way. I have a couple that are transplants. << Autobot>> Imager says, "I was talking with some humies, and its sorta inspiring" < irc.dal.net> And as I said, your summary of how a child is created is woefully incorrect. Look up deoriboneucleic acid. << Autobot>> Scales says, "A bunch of us were built on Earth!" < irc.dal.net> Deoxyribonucleic acid rather. < irc.dal.net> I never went into detail on organic reproduction. As far as I was concerned you guys just come out of the ground like trees. < irc.dal.net> Like dragon teeth growing into Spartans. << Autobot>> Imager says, "right. I mean its something to consider. I don't really have the know-how myself, but I can see how it'd be cool to design someone new" < irc.dal.net> Very few things just spontaneously come into existence. < irc.dal.net> Sky Lynx did < irc.dal.net> sparks do sometimes. < irc.dal.net> at least that's what he said < irc.dal.net> I did not say nothing. << Autobot>> Scales says, "You could ask Wheeljack for help, if he has the time." < irc.dal.net> Spartan? Isn't he that spearmech that shouts all the time, guard over in Retoris? < irc.dal.net> Most are created and brought to vector sigma these days. It doesn't happen too often in my species though. < irc.dal.net> Spartans were a people of Earth from the Sparta region. < irc.dal.net> so you were saying. sometimes a human female can carry more then one profotorm in her factory? < irc.dal.net> Pretty certain he's a gate guard in Retoris < irc.dal.net> oh, so they have have the potential for small production lines. < irc.dal.net> Yes they can. The current record I believe is eight. < irc.dal.net> wow. Harbinger pouts a bit, the look on her face falling as she looks at the ground, one foot kicking at the dirt, "So still grounded? Not fair.. did nothing wrong!" She pauses, her optics squiting, "I.. think I didn't.." Then a new song starts playing on her headphones and she reaches up and ramps the volume up even more and starts dancing around her hammer, a hand moving to hold onto the tip as she starts singing a new song, the echoes of then lifts her hands in the air and starts clapping as she sings 'We Will Rock You'. < irc.dal.net> produce-on-demand, yeah I mean not really set up for high volume. Still, it seems to work. < irc.dal.net> I dont want to know how eight tiny humans fit out of the mouth of one… < irc.dal.net> no no, they got a port for that < irc.dal.net> Oh good that seems unpleasant. < irc.dal.net> The other one is not much more pleasant. < irc.dal.net> well shift is coming up. Later. < irc.dal.net> I dont need details probably. < irc.dal.net> and speaking of 'children' i have one to look after. Soundwave pauses. "Not grounding. Observation." He says in his normal monotone. He does seem like he has a soft spot for the cassette. "SOmeone else is here." He says, looking around. "I swear I heard something." he doesnt discourage her singing. Scales doesn't get a great view from up here. The vibrating crystal makes it hard to get a steady look. She glances around for another rooftop and glides over. Harbinger doesn't seem to react at all to either of Soundwave's comments, the little Tape lost in the song, just hopping and dancing around to the song though one hand never leaves the handle of her hammer. GAME: Soundwave PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Soundwave finally sees something on the roof. "Join us." He motions to the group. He then looks to Harbinger. "Harbinger. Settle down for a moment. Look." He motions to the crystals. "They reverb with your music." Scales peers over the roof's edge at Soundwave and Harbinger. Okay. Probably spotted now. But there's a name! Harbinger keeps going for a few moments but finally stops and reaches up to nudge her headphones back, "Wwwhhhyyy? I. Want. To. DANCE!" She stamps her foot each each word, the small Tape managing to make a small crater.. seems she's fairly strong for her size.. then she suddenly flops down onto her rump on the ground and pouts, sniffling softly. Soundwave sighs. "I just wanted you to see whats here..." He says. "Carry on then." He says, watching her. "But do not do it too near the crystals." Scales leans out a bit more to look at the other femme. She would get closer and say hi... but Soundwave is here. And she's been warned about getting too close to Soundwave. Harbinger runs a finger through the dirt, doodling a bit as she keeps pouting, her head on her knees now.. then there is a rather /loud/ thump as her hammer falls over, "Don't wanna.. you killed the mood.." Soundwave sits down next to Harbinger. "What did I do?" < irc.dal.net> Hmm. < irc.dal.net> Apparantly that thing where I've been trying to talk to people still hasn't worked. GAME: Scales PASSES a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. Scales skitters around a bit, gliding to a rock where Harbinger is between her and Soundwave, but she is finally fully visible. "Hi!" she says. Harbinger's head stays on her knees as she keeps doodling, "You ruined the beat.. the rhymn.. Made me stop." She looks at the crystals for a moment before she SQUEALS and jumps up.. running behind Soundwave as Scale's suddenly says hello. There is a pause before she darts back out to grab her hammer before returning behind Soundwave and just barely peeking around his side towards to look towards Scales. Soundwave tilts his head. "Forgive me. Please continue." he looks at Scales. "Ah. You have not been introduced. Dinobot: Scales. This is Harbinger. One of my own." Scales lifts a paw and waves her little claws at Harbinger, still keeping her distance. "I haven't seen you before! Are you new?" Harbinger stays behind Soundwave, optics squinting at Scales from just over his shoulder, "Dinobot? What's that? Like.. a really really old Bot?" Soundwave explains "Dinosaur altmode. Autobot. And yes. She is new." < irc.dal.net> You mean in that totally artifical manner you were trying on here? Scales chuckles. "Well, I'm a dragon and not really a dinosaur, but Grimlock said I could be a Dinobot anyway." She smiles toothily. "Grimlock's the king of Dinobots! He's really strong." < irc.dal.net> Apparantly it doesnt work well in person either. < irc.dal.net> I believe I told you it wouldn't. < irc.dal.net> You did. Harbinger shifts aroud, moving over so her optics are peering over Soundwave's other shoulder, the small Tape watching Scales before she shudders suddenly as some old memories briefly surfacing, causing the small Tape to look.. scared? Then her headphones suddenly start playing as the next song stops playing and Harbinger suddenly just starts dancing again, this time circling around Soundwave as the sounds of I Need a Hero starts blaring and she adds her own voice to it. Soundwave tilts his head. "Her memories are still not in tact. You know they are the enemy. This is neutral ground though so we are not fighting here." Scales tilts her head. "So.. not new? Rebuilt?" She opens a tiny storage spot and produces an energoodie. "Want one?" She puts it on the ground as far ahead of her as she can reach without getting any closer. Soundwave nods "Rebuilt. She was originally a seeker build. I have improved her." improved. Right. "She is not a finished product. But I suppose she is now." He looks to Harbinger and the goodie. "Careful." he warns her, as protective of Harbinger as he is of any of his cassettes. Harbinger doesn't seem to quite notice as she keeps moving aruond, this time fully delving into the dance and keeps going for awhile more before she finally spins back towards the two... and pauses as she see's Scale offering somethig shiney looking.. "Oooh..... what's that?" Scales blinks at Soundwave, but her attention is brought back to Harbinger. "It's a treat! For eating. I like 'em." Soundwave says softly. "She will try to get you to abandon your cause. Remember what it is." he warns. Harbinger's optics light up, "Treat? I have never had one.." And she runs over towards Scales, absentingly tossing her hammer onto Soundwave's lap, "Hold this!" And skids to a stop infront of Scales, her hands both held out as she bounces in place, "I want to try! I want to try!" Scales picks up the energoodie again and holds it out. "Here ya go!" She doesn't give Soundwave a dirty look because that would spoil her efforts with the other tape. Soundwave watches Scales closely. "I doubt she'll poison you. Go ahead." he says, tensing up a bit. < irc.dal.net> Primus I hope I hope I haven't lost her already. Harbinger takes the offered treat, "Thank you." Seems the Tape has some manners after all, then she sniffs at it briefly before she starts to put it towards her mouth but pauses and considers something for a moment. She then turns around and walks over to Soundwave, her small hands tearing the treat into two pieces before offering one up to Soudwave quietly. Harbinger quietly says, "Half for you." Scales blinks but smiles, getting another energoodie out for herself and starting to nibble on it. Soundwave is completely startled by this show of compassion from his newest creation. He blinks in surprise and kneels to her height, taking the offered half a cube. "What's this?" he asks. "It is your treat. Why are you offering it to me?" he says. "Ah. You want me to check and see if its poisoned first. Smart." he scans the goodie and then lifts his mask just enough to eat the goodie but not enough to show the world his face-if he has one under there. "Its safe." Harbinger shakes her head and perkily says "Nope. You share with family the good stuff." She then moves to the side a bit and settles down, legs crossing under her as she nibbles at the treat a bit, then her optics go wide, "Ooohh.. it's good!" And shoves the rest of it into her mouth and gobbles it down messily. Scales finishes her own. "I started carryin' them around 'cause Typhoon's not always around to give 'em to me. An' they're good for little guys like you an' me 'cause a big cube is jus' too much." Soundwave nods "I have some on me too. I suppose I owe you one now." He motions into subspace, bringing out his own box. He gives one to Scales and one to Harbinger. "Harmonex rules. Yes. We share. Thank you, Harbinger." He says. What? He was holding out? Maybe he didn't want to shake the box and then be trampled by little cassettes wanting a goodie. Harbinger looks at her's for a second then narrows her optics and ggglllaaarrresss at Soundwave. That, however, does not prevent the small black-tinted Tapecon from shoving the treat into her mouth and messily eating it, almost as if she thinks he might try to take it back. Soundwave tilts his head. "And thank you too, Scales." maybe thats what shes angry about. It cant be because he had goodies on him all the time and didnt offer no. Scales does accept the treat before backing away a bit again. The little dragon gives it a testing nibble. Okay, it's just an energoodie like any other. "You’re welcome," she says politely, because Soundwave thanked her last even though he.. gave her a replacement. Weird. Harbinger gets back up after she finishes her treat of, a hand reaching up to wipe off her face before she stalks towards Soundwave with a huff and starts to point a finger at him before music /again/ starts to play from the headphones and the little Tape just goes off dancing again to a new song, this time.. the Duck Tales Theme song rolling out past the speakers in the headphones. Soundwave tilts his head. "She has a lot to learn about control. But I think she'll work out fine." he reaches down to pat Harbinger on her head. "Her programming isnt right though." Scales oos! "Is that the new Duck Tales or the original?" She bounces sideways to keep even with Harbinger. Harbinger nodnods at Scales, "It's a.... remix I think it's called? Was done by someone named Jonath.." Then she squeaks at the sudden touch on her head... and spins in place at points a finger up at Soundwave, "NO TOUCHY! Not unless I say so!" There is a pause, then she looks down as she steps closer to Soundwave and mutters at a low level, "Do it again." Soundwave pulls his hand back. "Allright." He blinks. "So touch or dont touch?" he looks confused. "Yes a remix. Interesting. Why did you choose that song?" he sounds almost..pained when he talks to her. Scales stops when Harbinger stops dancing. "I haven't seen the new show yet.. I don't have time to keep up with more than a few Earth shows, especially with being over here. But I really liked the old one." Harbinger just stands there, looking at the ground, whispering a bit, "Pet my head." Her hands grasp behind her, fingers flexing and brushing against each other as she waits. Her head turns a bit at Scales' question, "I... don't know. Haven't watches any shows. He kept me in a cage cause I was a bad Tape... dont remember much beyond waking up there." Her voice still stays soft and quiet, if for a differnt reason this time. Soundwave looks to Harbinger. "Yes. I already know what song is perfect for you." he has a song for most people he knows? Yep. Of course he does. He plays it quietly. "It wasn't because you were bad. Its because you need repairs." Scales hmphs. "And you left her -alone-, didn't you?" she says disapprovingly to Soundwave. Soundwave pauses. "She was not alone. She was with people who could heal her. I did this to her. She was beyond my ability to repair." Harbinger doesnt get petted... she frowns, her face scrunching up as she waits for the petting that does not come. But that vanishes quickly at Soundwave's words, "I am not broken! I am a hunter! I stalk my pr... I stalk my prey." Her words go from prideful across the spectrum to questioning to confused, "I... stalked them.. I think." Her optics blink rapidly before she again falls back onto her rear and raises her arms to cover her head and whimpers a lit. Scales blinks slowly, her swirly optics slowing in their color-shifting. "You tried to rebuild her.. and messed it up?" Soundwave nods "And you will again. You will function correctly. I promise you I will find someone who can repair you." he says, lookng at Harbinger with more pain in his optics then many thing hes capable of. "Yes." he admits. Harbinger simply rocks in place a bit, her arms wrapped around her legs. "Harby... not.. Broken." She mutters out as she keeps her optics focused on the ground infront of her. Scales tilts her head. "You can't just -leave- somebody after somethin' like that. I bet she didn't know any of the people you stuck her with." Soundwave nods "You are. But you are still useful." he answers, moving a hand close to her in case she does want him to touch her this time. But not forcing it. "I won't leave her. She is mine." he says quietly. Harbinger is pretty still as she pouts, a light whimpering escape as Soundwave /again/ calls her broken. But she does seem to relax a bit at his touch... which coincides with the headphones starting up the newest song that starts playing from her headphones... which jerks the little Tape back to her feet and dancing again as the song The Touch starts playing. Soundwave pulls Harbinger closer if she allows him and just holds onto her for a while. "I have much to attone for." he admits. Scales doesn't seem to know what to make of all this, if her silence and the way the colors shift back and forth in her optics are any sign. Soundwave just speaks quietly. "You are mine. I will fix you. Or you will adapt. You are strong Harbinger." he says, maybe to no one at all. He seems to care for this cassette, or maybe its one of his tricks. Who knows? Harbinger gets tugged out of her dancing by Soundwave and goes, "Aaawwwwww.... you ruined the groove again!" Her tone pouting again, though not in the same sad tone she had just a few moments ago and starts to say more before she stops as Soundwave talks, optics narrowing and she stares up at him, now being held close, "Harb... /I/ am not broken!" She does nothing beyond that as her emotions having been getting so whiplashed that she is now very very confused. Beyond her normal confused state anyways. Scales huffs a puff of smoke and resettles herself a little farther away again. Giving them space, or maybe just getting more space from Soundwave in case he remembers she's there. Soundwave finally just lets Harbinger go. He has no idea how to fix her and maybe it'll fix itself. "Youre fine." He looks to Scales. "Sorry you had to see this." Harbinger just kinda stands there after being released, swaying just a bit on her feet as she stares downwards at the ground. Scales gets up and walks over to a crystal and sits down next to it. "Yanno, I came here hoping to find Dust Devil," she grumbles. Soundwave pauses. "Did he sneak off again? I told him to go home." He says. "He needs to recover." he says, watching Harbinger. Harbinger stays where she is for a bit longer before she turns and trudges to one of the ruined buildings and sits down, leaning against it... after a moment she reaches and pulls something from beside her and starts nibbling on it, just staring at the ground. Scales sighs. "He doesn't have any injuries that won't heal on their own, at least. But I'd like to make sure he's actually all rested up and recovered before he runs off to who knows where again." Soundwave pauses. "He gets bored in there. I've taken to calling him and talking. Apparantly no one else does. If he runs off hes likely to come here." he says. He looks to Harbinger, tilting his head at her as she nibbles. He gives both her and Scales another goodie. Harbinger doesn't notice the offered goodie as she continues to nibble on what she has... which when light glances off it from the surronding looks slightly.. metallic? There is a tapping noise coming from Soundwave's chest! Scales waves a paw in refusal of the goodie offered her way. "I know he gets bored. An' I talk to him when I'm awake. But then he sneaks off when I need a nap." Soundwave is in deep thought for a moment. "Its not my fault. They shoudl have been able to..." He pauses and blinks. "Oh. Come on out, Slugfest." He presses the eject button, letting him out. "Theres goodies if you want them. He looks to Scales. "Do you think hes afraid of medics? What he did was foolhardy and heroic. Normal behavior for an Autobot, but foolhardy nevertheless." Slugfest tumbles out of the cassette door awkwardly, having somehow been in robot mode before the door opened. Once he reaches the floor, he wriggles on his side until he reaches where the goodies are. Scales blinks. "He told you what happened?" Harbinger finishes nibbling on what she had in her hand before she gets up and walks over to her hammer and picks it up, resting it on her shoulder before she states, "I'm going for a walk." And simply starts wandering off, disappearing behind some buildings... and it is not long before there is the sound of a collapsing walls, and her voice rings out, "That wall jumped in my way!" Which is followed by music again ringing out, this time 'Dare to Be stupid' echoing. Scales grumbles a bit more to herself, but her quarry isn't here.. and there's three Decepticons out and about instead of just two. So she retreats from the area, first by backing away, then launching herself into the air to glide away through the crystals. Log session ending at 01:42:15 on Sunday, 9 December 2018.